Pardonne moi
by Inu-Goldy
Summary: Inu-Yasha contemple amèrement l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. One-shot. Attention: Lime non-graphique


**Pardonne-moi**

Nos corps s'entrechoquaient sans relâche. Nos souffles entrecoupés perçaient le silence de la nuit. Nous étions à même le sol froid et humide, et pourtant la chaleur que nous ressentions était quasi insupportable. La sueur perlait, les cris résonnaient toujours plus fort, plus demandant.

C'était un acte désespéré, comme à chaque fois. Nous faisions l'amour comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si notre âme le demandait… et pourtant il ne fallait pas, je le savais bien.

Combien de fois aurais-je voulu mettre un terme à toute cette merde? Combien de fois mettais-je dis qu'il fallait en finir une fois pour toute? Chaque fois que j'étais venu à elle avec la volonté d'en finir, je flanchais… et nous finissions exactement comme ce soir, inévitablement. Je rentrais alors rongé de remords; si honteux d'être, finalement, le plus faible de tous.

Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aurais voulu être fort. C'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

Longtemps j'ai mis la faute des erreurs que je commettais sur cette maudite âme humaine, ainsi je pouvais encore vivre avec moi-même, me regarder dans la glace.

Mais ça ne fonctionne plus, je n'arrive plus à y croire.

Je suis responsable de mes actes. J'agis en pleine connaissance de cause. Si je suis ici en ce moment, à succomber encore une fois à ces plaisirs malsains, je ne peux que prendre le blâme. Je l'ai enfin réalisé, et ça ne fait que rendre tout plus compliqué.

Je me sens sur le point d'exploser. Je la sers contre moi, moitié parce que je l'aime, moitié parce que j'aimerais la briser, là tout de suite, pour apaiser ma propre souffrance. Je sens son corps frémir contre moi, elle laisse s'échapper un long gémissement et je la suis violemment dans son extase.

Comme à chaque fois, pendant ces quelques secondes, je perds contrôle de moi. Je fuis cette personne que je déteste être, cette terre qui serait bien mieux sans cette femme et moi couchés sur cette herbe fraîche.

Dans l'euphorie, tous ce mélange. Les sensations et les odeurs ne font qu'un, mais je remarque quand même une odeur salée qui n'a pas sa place. Encore une fois, mes larmes ont coulées toute seule.

**En fait, je crois que c'est mon âme, cette âme humaine, qui pleure**.

Le soleil est presque levé, je me dépêche de retourner au village. Les images de ma nuit passée avec elle se bousculent dans ma tête, et je fais de mon mieux pour les repousser, histoire que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je ne supporterais pas les regards interrogateurs… pas avec les remords qui me rongent déjà, me rendant presque fou.

Je rentre sans faire de bruit dans la vieille cabane o_**ù**_ nous avons établi notre campement. Tout le monde semble dormir encore. L'atmosphère est paisible. Je laisse s'échapper un soupir et je m'assieds contre le mur, préparant feindre avoir passé toute la nuit ainsi.

Après quelques minutes, les gens autour de moi commencent à bouger. Sango marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible en se retournant d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Miroku ouvre tranquillement les yeux… et puis _elle_ s'étire.

**Kagome**

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai mal. Lorsqu'elle tourne ses doux yeux bleus vers moi, me souhaitant bon matin d'une voix endormie, je me déteste. Je me hais tellement, je suis le plus faible ici, sans aucun doute. Parmi ses humains je suis le plus lâche.

Elle me sourit tendrement, s'afférant à préparer le petit déjeuné.

**Je l'aime **

Mais rien ne veut être aussi simple, je reviens sans cesse vers Kikyo. Nous ne nous apportons que du malheur, et pourtant… nous avons tant besoin l'un de l'autre. Me séparer définitivement d'elle pour vivre heureux avec Kagome serait comme me séparer de mon oxygène, impossible.

**Et de toute manière, Kagome mérite tellement mieux. **

Je détourne mes yeux d'elle, incapable de supporter son sourire plus longtemps. Elle qui me fait confiance, elle qui est suffisamment merveilleuse pour aimer un monstre comme moi.

Je croise alors le regard brûlant de Miroku. Il me fixe comme lui seul en est capable. J'y vois s'y refléter tout le mépris qu'il a pour moi se mélangeant à la tristesse qu'il éprouve pour Kagome.

Comme d'habitude il sait tout, et je sais qu'il n'en parlera jamais. Et ça rend le tout encore plus insoutenable, car il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que d'être seul avec soi-même alors qu'on se déteste autant.

**Je ne suis qu'un lâche**

**Pardonne-moi Kagome.**


End file.
